


Memories

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi has returned home and thinks about he's dead love. This is slash like a lot of my stories are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories

A/N Here is another one-shot. This is one of my sadder ones I wrote and this one does have death in it. 

Don’t own the characters or the song. The song is song my Within Temptation. Also have the tissues ready. You might need them.

“Speech”  
‘Thought’

 

‘It’s been ages since I’ve been here.’ A young man thought with a sigh as he step out of the airport and look around before hopping into his car rental.  
The young man was in his mid-20’s. He had tri-color hair that was spike to look like a star. His hair was black with the tips red and blond bangs that framed his face.  
His once over large eyes were now smaller and shaper looking. They were the same amethyst color they had always been.  
His once milky white skin was now a lite tan color because of how much he had been in the sun. Travel around the world had given his tan color but also schooled in life and what it can give you…or take from you.  
His voice was also a deeper. This also showed how much this young man had grown. He was also 5’6” from the 4”3 he used to be.   
This man name is Yugi Mutou, the famous King of Games and he had come home to this hometown of Domino City in Japan. A place he never thought he would come back when he left ten years ago.

[Whisper] Memories, memories, memories

 

‘Wonder how the gangs doing? Wonder if they all still live in Domino or have left yet?’ Yugi thought as he kept on driving seeing different parts that brought different memories, flashbacks of his child hood and when he would hang out with his friends.  
As he drove past the high school, Yugi had to pull over his car and stop it as he got out and stood at the gates just looking up at it.   
That’s when a memory hit him that he didn’t want to remember. It was the one that hurt him the most. The day he lost his love.

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

 

Flashback  
Yugi was waiting by the tree that was in the schoolyard in the front. He was waiting for his boyfriend of 3 years to come out. He always seems to have to do something after school.  
“Sorry I’m late Yugi.” came a deep and sexy voice of Yugi’s love, Atemu Yami.  
Atemu Yami was the most popular guy in school. Every girl wanted to date him while the guys wanted to be him or be his friend.  
He and Yugi looked a lot alike. They both had tri-color star shape hair. Atemu just had lighting blots going up his hair while Yugi did not. Atemu’s eyes were shaper looking them Yugi’s were and crimson color. He was also taller than Yugi being about 5’3”.   
Yugi just smiled as he pushed away from the tree and ran over to Atemu. “It’s ok.” He said as he snuggled into his love.

The two had just walked out of the school gates when they could hear siren as they looked forward to see a car come rushing down just as a shot was heard.  
The driver lost control of the car as his tires were hit and turned the car towards the school and the two boys.  
Yugi was pushed out of the way by Atemu but he wasn’t so lucky as the car crashed into him.  
“ATEMU!” Yugi shouted as he saw his love laying under the car that had crashed into the wall.   
“Atemu! No!” Yugi said as he got up and rushed over to Atemu. “Oh gods no!” He said as the tears fell from his eyes as he reached out and touched Atemu’s face.  
Atemu open his eyes as he looked at Yugi. “You’re safe.” He said with a smile. “Good.”   
“Don’t talk Atemu. The cops are here and soon you’ll be out and sent to a hospital were you’ll get better.” Yugi said as he felt this was a lie.  
“Maybe.’ Atemu said before he reached out, or try to. His body was pinned under the car and he couldn’t move. He didn’t even fell pain.  
“Yugi, I love you. Remember that ok.” Atemu said as his eyes started to close.  
“I love you too Atemu.” Yugi said as he lean down and kiss Atemu’s lips.

End flashback

‘I prayed but no gods listen to me. They didn’t let him stay with me.’ Yugi said as he looked to were the wall had to be replaced as he laid his hand on it. “He never wanted to leave me behind. Never did.”

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

Yugi got back in his car as he started it up again and started to drive. As he did different memories came back. Some of them that eased the pain but didn’t get rid of it. Nothing would.

When he got where he was going Yugi got out as started to walk. He was at Domino City’s graveyard.  
He finally got to the were his love was buried. He reached out and touches the top of it before he fell to his knees as the tears started to fall. He then moved his hand from the top of the grave as he started to trace the A in Atemu’s name.

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

“You know Atemu, I ran. I ran from you and the memories. I couldn’t stay. The city held to many memories and you seem to be everywhere. The memories were keeping you near and I couldn’t have that. I had to get away. I had to.” Yugi said as he traced the T in his dead love’s name.  
“But now I know I couldn’t run. The memories followed me…it was as if you followed where ever I went.” Yugi said as he closed his eyes before open them again as the tears were following even faster.

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life

 

Yugi let his fingers trace the rest of the letters before letting his hand fall to his lap as he dropped his head as the tears kept falling onto the ground.  
“I…I…I…I kn…know I made…a…promise, Atemu.” Yugi said in between sobs. “I promise I would move on. Find my way back to life but it’s been so hard…”He said as he throw his head back and let out a scream.

I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay

 

Yugi then dropped his head again as he wrapped his arms around himself as he started to rock. “A sign Atemu. Give me a sign you’re ok and maybe I can move on.” 

Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

“Is all this pain worth it? Was love worth all this pain? Was it Atemu?” Yugi asked as he looked up at the gravestone. “Well? WAS It?!” He yelled, demanded the stone to talk back even though he knew it would not.  
“It was.” came a voice but not the one of his lover but of his lover’s cousin. Seto Kaiba.  
Yugi spun around as he looked up at him before looking back at the stone. “I don’t think so.” He said softly.  
Kaiba still looked the same. He was only a bit taller and hair a bit longer but other than that he looked the same.  
“I know you don’t believe it Yugi.” Kaiba said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Besides you know his fine.”

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

 

Yugi just kept sitting there. He stays silent as the memories of how he and Atemu meet.

Flashback  
Yugi, 13 and just entering high school, was looking around for his first class of the day. He just couldn’t seem to find it.  
“Lost?” came a deep voice that caused Yugi to look behind him as he gave a nod. “Ya. Looking for Mrs. Brown’s room, math.”  
“Her room is how to find if you don’t know where to look. I’ll take you there. By the way the names Atemu.”  
“Yugi.” Yugi said as he smiled at the older teen. Yugi was shocked how much they looked alike but at the same time there was something different that attracted him to the teen.

Once they got to the room, Yugi turned to thank Atemu. What Atemu asked and did next shocked Yugi.  
“Go out with if you want to show your thanks. I’ll meet you after school by the gate to get your info.” Atemu said before he lean in and kissed Yugi on the lips.   
The group that saw this were all jaw slack just like Yugi was but he then smiled and blushed as he touched his lips before running into his classroom.  
End Flashback

Coming out of his silent moments of memories he thought he saw Atemu standing in front of him before he remember where he was and that Atemu was gone.

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time

 

Yugi let out a sigh as he looked up at Seto before he slowly stood up. “It still hurts. After all these years, it still hurts. I keep remember how we meet, the fun we had, seeing his smile then remember how he was ripped from me.” He said as he felt Kaiba pull him close.  
“I want to hate him for leaving me. Not taking me with him.” Yugi cried into Kaiba’s chest. “I want to but I can’t. I still love him Seto. Oh gods how I love him and need him!” He all but screamed as he held onto Kaiba’s shirt with both hands.  
“He loved you too Yugi and he wouldn’t have left you if it had been up to him.” Kaiba said as he rubbed Yugi’s back, trying to calm the famous duelist. Kaiba then looked up to the sky with narrowed eyes. ‘I this wasn’t your choice cousin. I know you didn’t want to leave this small one behind. You would still be here if you had the choice.’ Kaiba thought before he looked back down at the small man in his arms.  
“Come on Yugi. You can live with Joey and me. I know Joey will be happy to see you along with the rest of the gang.” Kaiba said as he started to pull Yugi away from the grave.

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Yugi just nodded to this but then stopped when he felt more like heard Atemu’s voice. It was a whisper, like a silent whisper, but he could hear his love. “Love you Yugi.”   
Yugi smiled softly as he whipped his tears away. “I love you as well Atemu.” He whispered back as he looked and could see Atemu’s ghost standing there smiling at him.  
Yugi smiled a bit more at this before he turned around and walked with Kaiba to the cars.  
The pain was still there but it didn’t hurt as much and maybe with time it would hurt less. Yugi knew the pain would never go away and he knew he would never find another but he was home and Atemu seemed happy so he would try.

 

A/N Ok I know this one sucks but I had to get this out. Until next time.  
Puffin


End file.
